29th Connecticut Infantry Regiment (Colored)
The 29th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry (Colored) was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. It is credited as being the first infantry regiment to enter Richmond, Virginia when the city surrendered. Service The 29th Connecticut Infantry was organized at Fair Haven, Connecticut and mustered in March 8, 1864 under the command of Colonel William B. Wooster. The regiment was attached to District of Beaufort, Department of the South, April to August 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, X Corps, Army of the James, Department of Virginia and North Carolina, to December 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XXV Corps, to January 1865. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XXV Corps, to April 1865, District of St. Marys, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to May 1865. 2nd Brigade, 1st Division, XXV Corps, Department of Texas, to October 1865. The 29th Connecticut Infantry mustered out of service October 24, 1865 and was discharged November 25, 1865 at New Haven, Connecticut. Detailed service Left Connecticut for Annapolis, Md., March 19. Moved to Beaufort, S.C., April 8–13, and duty there until August 8. Moved from Beaufort, S.C., to Bermuda Hundred, Va., August 8–13, 1864. Siege operations against Petersburg and Richmond August 13, 1864 to April 2, 1865. Demonstration on North Side of the James August 13–20, 1864. Deep Bottom, Strawberry Plains, August 14–18. Duty in the trenches before Petersburg August 25-September 24. New Market Heights and Fort Harrison September 28–29. Chaffin's Farm September 29–30. Darbytown Road October 13. Battle of Fair Oaks October 27–28. Duty in trenches before Richmond until April 1865. Occupation of Richmond April 3. (First infantry regiment to enter the city.) Moved to City Point April 18, then to Point Lookout, Md., and duty there guarding prisoners until May 28. Moved to City Point May 28–30, then sailed for Texas, June 10, arriving at Brazos, Santiago, July 3. March to Brownsville and duty there until October. At New Orleans October 27-November 11. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 198 men during service; 1 officer and 44 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 152 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel William B. Wooster See also * 29th Colored Regiment Monument * Connecticut in the American Civil War * List of Connecticut Civil War units References * Bacon, Edward W. Double Duty in the Civil War: The Letters of Sailor and Soldier Edward W. Bacon (Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press), 2009. ISBN 0-8093-2910-7 * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Hill, Isaac J. A Sketch of the 29th Regiment of Connecticut Colored Troops (Baltimore: Printed by Daughtery, Maguire), 1867. * McCain, Diana Ross. Connecticut's African American Soldiers in the Civil War, 1861-1865 (Hartford, CT: Connecticut Historical Commission), 2000. * Newton, Alexander Herritage. Out of the Briars: An Autobiography and Sketch of the Twenty-Ninth Regiment, Connecticut Volunteers (Philadelphia: The A.M.E. Book Concern), 1910. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1864 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Connecticut Civil War regiments Connecticut Infantry, 29